


Knowing Grief

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Gen, Gen Fic, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Interspecies, Post-Episode: s04e10 Monstrous, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Monstrous, Chris and Satomi talk. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

The black van can hold 15 passengers.

As Brett is testing seatbelt after seatbelt on Lori, Satomi raises an eyebrow at Chris. “If you keep giving, you’ll have nothing left.”

He scoffs. “I’ve never had much use for Buddhism, but I’m fairly certain that attitude goes against its teachings.”

Smiling slightly, she answers, “And I’ve never had much use for hunters. Yet, you shielded my body with your own, and now, you’ve given me a way to safely and comfortably take my pack away, should more danger arrive.”

“Is that a ‘thank you’?”

“No.” Carefully raising her hand, she looks at him for a long moment before bringing it to his cheek. “I know grief. I don’t know yours, but I know grief. There was a time I thought nothing could ever take away the pain. In response, I hurt everything and everyone I could. Your way is safer for others, but it’s just as bad for you as my way was. You’ll give everything you can, take nothing offered, and eventually, you’ll be gone. I’m asking sincerely: Is that what your daughter and wife would want for you?”

“The thing is, I don’t particularly care anymore,” is his heavy response.

Giving a small nod, she strokes his cheek. “I was wrong. I hope you are, too. If you are, someday, I’ll repay what you’ve done for me.”

He watches her walk over to the van.


End file.
